


Proudful anniversary

by DSDUKE



Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A year after Character select, A year of fighting flirty whool, Anniversary, Connie has a compliment kink, Connie is steven's love, Could be kind of spoilery, Dessert & Sweets, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fighting flirty, Flirty, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love and pride, Mentions of past fighting flirty stories, Mister and heartberry., Only when Steven does it though, Platonic Soulmates, Reminiscent., Romantic Soulmates, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Teasederes, Teasing, That good fighting flirty shit., True Love, and pride, joy, vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Heartberry has a special treat plan for her Mister.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637191
Kudos: 7





	Proudful anniversary

"Hmm?" Connie droned in concentration, looking at the assortment of choices in front of her, laid across her bed, arms crossed and head slightly hanging to the left."What would get him really, really rev him up?" 

She picked up a small black mesh teddy with a lacy ribbon before sighing and putting it back down. Her eyes caught an Icy blue babydoll with pink tanga panty. "Hmm..No."

Maybe the green and blue corset, No. She turned, and her eyes broadened at the red ribbon bra and panty set. "Oh... That was a good time...The body painting, touching...So fun, but...This is a holiday special." She placed it down, fondly looking at it... 

It was one of her favorites...

"Dizzy? Jacko, maybe?" she'd put both costumes into consideration…"Doesn't feel right without him being Ky or Sol...or a camera." 

Connie groaned. He has been gone for a whole month and was coming back tonight...Hell, he might be on his way now, and she couldn't decide on what sexy thing she could put on go tease and please the love of this and every other one of her lives. 

"I know Mister won't care. I could be coming out of work at R&D...Wearing work from R&D, and he'd still see me as desirable... It's only right that I live up to it." She sighed as she fell back on their bed before turning to the closet...

Her eyes widened as she saw it. "That's it.."

It was sexy on her; it made her feel good when she wore it; it drove him batty with loving lust, and..it meant something to them both—one of their most precious remembrances. She smiled as said memory hit her and made her heart and pelvis warm. With a giddy smile, she bounced and from the bed to get the outfit.

Steven walked in a few hours later, finished making his rounds around LHW. Smile on his face as he saw the candlelit arrangement with strawberries on the living room table. 

"What is all this about?" He pondered, popping a strawberry into his mouth. As he was about to pick another when warm palms blinded him, and another feminine warmth pressed his back.

"Guess who?"

Steven smirked as he heard the teasing sing-song voice of Connie. "Well, either a luscious lioness, a mischievous minx, or my naughty, playful Heartberry. It's a 20-20-60 chance that it is Heartberry, though."

"Congrats," She kissed the back of his head gently and snuggled into his broad back. "Welcome home, Mister."

"It's good to be home," He responded with a smirk. "So what's all this bout, Heart?" He pointed towards the setup. "And what are you hiding by the by…" He reached to remove her hands from obstructing his view.

"Wait!" Connie ordered as she removed her hands before holding him by the chest. "Don't turn around, not yet. I want it to be a surprise for you, Bisky."

"Oh. What's the occasion, Nini?" He popped another berry into his mouth.

She giggled. "Don't you know the date, or has all that traveling made you lost to time?" She kissed his trapezoid tenderly, getting a bit of a shiver from him. 

"October 21st?"

"It's midnight," she kissed his spine, getting another shiver and sigh. "You were out all day, giving everyone your attention."

"So? it's October 22nd." 

She laughed into his back when the date left his mouth, feeling the shock and excitement run through her Mister. 

"The anniversary of our war game." His voice was full of fondness and admiration as he held her hands in his, kissing the palms. 

"Also, the anniversary of our time at Empire City." She added, holding him by the waist. "Been a year since then. We've done so much."

"True, we certainly have...We've gotten more intimate with each other." 

Connie gave him a bit of a nip on his tail bone due to his pervy tone, making him yelp " That's true," she chuckled. "Gave you a great birthday."

"Yeah, you certainly did. Kept me on my toes, running all over, playing your mad game. Like some birthday Riddler, or Joker."

"I prefer birthday dungeon master." She teased, "Besides, you got some cool gifts, and you loved it all. I got video proof." She retorted with a sigh, "Plus, you gave me one first. Cosplays, photoshoots, parades, chases through the city, meeting Wanda and Alex... "her grip tightened as her voice got a little more sensual, and her lips came close to his ear " The time in our hotel room... The night in our hotel room ."

"Which one?"

"Both."

The two laughed in quiet devotion.

"Well,you did ask me to sink it in." His voice smug and relaxed, getting a slightly tighter grip from her.

"I did, and you certainly delivered...Cocky."

"And you love it."

She sighed, "Stars know I do…" She admitted, 

"Provocative Minx." He teased, getting a laugh from the researcher.

"I prefer Lubricious Lioness, thank you. Also, you are not innocent in that issue, hippy ." 

Steven scoffed. "Not my fault you have a majestic...Everything."

She smirked, "But you prefer my hips and my ' heart,' more than anything."

"Your fault, since that damn dance in your old room." He argued weakly.

"Oh, you mean the one where you asked to live in between a wall and my butt...My 'heart.' She jest, "Who would have guessed you'd get your wish months after?"

"I figure the answer is you...You did give me keys, after all." 

"Best. Decision. Ever." She joyfully laughed. "I always get breakfast, lunch, and or dinner, just in case I miss any one of them." She hummed before going silent.

"Connie-?"

"You take way too good care of me, Mister." Connie gave him another kiss. "I'm so thankful for you."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Steven declared.

She shook her head. "You don't know just how much it means, the things you do for me. Definitely, this year. All the time, you were there for me. Rather it's with a meal, to talk to me, being that person I could lean on and vent to, keeping me from getting to wrap-up in work or reprimand me when I needed it." Connie laughed, sniffing a bit. "For the big things too like my birthday..and actually giving me Valentine's day I want to remember...For unknowingly accepting my invitation and moving in with me."

"Hey, where's all this coming from, now?" Steven asked, a bit concerned by the slight dampness of his back. 

"Nothing...No wait, it is something." She wiped her eyes. " It's a lot of things, but it easily boils down to one thing...I love you...You're my best friend, the best thing that ever happened to me. I appreciate you for everything you've done for me, with me- " 

"To you." He added with a slightly lecherous lingo.

She chuckled, "Yes. To me as well, my mischievous Mister. Though I always thank you for that." 

"You give as good as you get, Naughty Heartberry." He smirked. "I wanna see you...Know it supposed to be a gift, but I want to look you in those midnight eyes of yours."

"Mmm…Why do you have I be so..Charming " She released him and stepped back from her chuckling partner, with a blush as he turned around. It grew more when she saw his facial expressions. 

"Oh...Wow." Stevens' mouth went dry, and his toes curled at the visage in front of him as his heart rammed itself into his chest repeatedly, and his gem burned with craving and desire, the same as the last time.

The last time, when the outfit hung off her curves loosely, stopping right at the highest part of her thigh and made her look sinfully, innocently teasing. 

This time with her body a year fuller, a bit taller with lean muscle, with more pronounced curves, arches, and angles, that allowed her to fill out the outfit to the point it stopped right at her hip, giving a perk of what was under; she was honest to God temptress out of a fantasy, and just like last time.

It was effortless. 

"Happy Anniversary, Mister." She smiled innocently as she scratched the back of her head with sleeves a bit too long. "I know, it's a bit of a cop-out but.." she went low in tone. "It was what I was wearing in Empire City a year ago. When we started to get truly, physically intimate...and I  _ ~mmmmm~hmmm~hmmm~ _ ! " 

She was interrupted by Steven sealing her mouth with his own. The feel of his right hand upon her cheek, of his bottom lip, finding its way between her own as he sucked on her upper lip, and his tongue as it gently massages her top teeth and gums. She couldn't help but swoon and melt for him, just like always.

_ 'chu _ !' They broke the kiss, leaving her in a slightly, giggly love-drunk gaze. 

"Oh, wow, hehe." Connie grinned as she shifted in place. "All that for putting on your black turtleneck and green boy-shorts set." She teased, only to yelp in surprise when he lifted her over his shoulder and guided her to the couch. "My Mister's manhandling me," She laughed as he sat on the couch and straddled her upon his lap, facing him, his hands on her hips, hers own folded upon his nape.

"What's that look on your face, Hubby." She teased, resting her forehead on his, looking at his eyes. The impassioned gaze they held. 

"Thank you."

"Hmm." She gave him a sly grin, "For what? The outfit? Eep!  _ -Chu _ !- " That got her hip a pinch and her lips a peck, both she welcomed warmly.

"A bit " He grinned as squeezed her bottom, watching her chest hiked as Connie took a deep breath.

"A bit, huh?." She whispered in a husky tone, biting her lips.

"Well, more than a bit.  _ -Chu- _ , but real talk. All playfulness aside  _ -Chu- _ , Thank you." He caressed her cheek. "Thank you for all the fun memories. My birthday, the performance in new year's...For letting me pamper you on Valentine's morning....and your birthday." He gave her a fox grin, "Eh-hehe, for February 15th…"

"Yeah...Think I ended up enjoying that more than you, Bisky  _ -Chu!- _ It was fun being your canvas...Letting you have your way and all." She poked his nose, getting a grin.

"I don't know. Complimenting you for two hours straight. Making you a blushing mess, that was a highlight of my year." He teased, getting a slap on his chest. 

"I think you just like making me a jumble of nerves."

"Turning my lioness to a cub. It's a joy to be embraced..." He laughed before stroking her ear with his thumb."Not to say, I don't like being your toy as well." Hearing her hum and lean into his machinations with a loving smile made his heart soar. "Thank you for that too."

"I love it when you call me 'Lioness' or 'Cub." She mewled, "Guess that makes you a cat-toy, though." 

"You certainly had the tail and ears to prove it at one point." He grinned. "Thank you for letting me treat you like this... "His grin dropped to a small smile " For letting me love you like this and for loving me. For all the affection you showed me. For all the times you dropped or worked remotely to spend time for me. All the silly games that remind me of our childhood. All the time, you helped me with my ambassador duties, helping me with my speeches and all..…. All the times you were there when everything felt too much; ...For giving me a home. Not just having a place to come to but somewhere warm and joyous- For..this." He waved his hand, "For doing things like this. it's really… Amazing."

He kissed her short and sweet. "You're amazing. Damn, you're so...Heart-swelling... Not only do you make me love you, but I'm proud." 

"P-Proud?" Connie stammered, turning her face away in a basement.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" He started, "I get to come home to my best friend. My wonderful, ingenious, strong, captivating lioness of a best friend." He added, holding her chin up to face him. "Heartberry, being partners with you, is one of the greatest pride in my life." He declared, kissing Connies' forehead before she pulled the turtleneck up to cover her face and showing more of her green set.

"Connie, you ok?" 

She didn't respond to his teasing tone, verbally, but nodded on as she rested her head on his chest, humming as she rubbed her back." Punk." She said, muffled. "You know what saying that you're proud does to me." She lectured gently.

"Admittedly," He lightly pulled the turtleneck down to see her face, marooned with a pouty smirk."Small part it feeds that well-deserved ego of yours." He chuckled.

"I don't have an Eg- mmmhh~hmm!"

* _ CHU _ !*

Steven smirked, looking at her shocked but satisfied face."I know...All you do..all you have done and will do, never clouded your mind. Only serving to humble you more, and push you to your next goal." He nuzzled against the bridge of her nose. "It's one of the reasons why I'm proud to say that you chose me to share this thing we have with me," he grinned as he stole another kiss, " also, it gives me a whole bunch of reasons to brag about you." 

"You- you don't really do that, right?" She blushed.

"Oh, you know, I do. You can ask Spinel and Yellow about how I talk you up to other delegates.

"Steven." She moaned in embarrassment as she snuggled closer. "Why?"

"Because you deserve to be known and acknowledged." He answered.

"But I am. The diamonds, The gems, Little Homeworld, R&D. They see me...More than that. ..You see me." She glanced at him. "You have for years...The very first person who saw 'me' ..." Connie laid her forehead upon Steven's, her married cheeks becoming more heated. "I want you to be proud of what you see… Just like I am when I see you." She confessed.

Steven's face took a shade of bubblegum before a smile split his face. "There's not a moment I'm not proud of you, little try-hard." He grinned before gaining a kiss from his Heartberry...

"Maybe, but your  _ *-chu-* _ adoration is worth _ *-chu-* _ the effort.". she kissed him one last time before hopping off his lap to stand. " Speaking of efforts, let me show you the fruit of mines." She held out her hand to grasp, beaming when Steven took it.

"You seem eager," Steven commented with a playful husk as he followed a bouncing and strutting Connie up their stairs. "Making it kind of hard to concentrate, though." He added as his eyes got more than a bit of thigh, hip, and green cloth with each step.

"Oh, you're concentrating on exactly where I want you to." She smirked, putting a bit more twist in her hips to give him bit lips.

" _ Mm~mm _ ! Teasing Minx."

She did. "Like when you call me that too."

When they got to the top of the stairs, she led him past their bedroom and towards the recently installed 'room.' It's don't was reminiscent of the crystal gems temple door, sans gemstones. In their place was a hard-light handprint reader. Pressing her hand inside caused the door to glow a bluish light before sliding open.

Within was a room that could only be described as 'Connie Maheswaran.' Inside was an endless hall of a traditional-looking south-Asian palace with perpetual sunlight gleaming through its windows; full bookshelves as far as the eye can see furnished the castle with it's red, gold, and yellow walls adorned with swords and violins.

"I always liked your room; it's like a fantasy ballroom library mixed," Steven said as he looked around. "Better than my pink clouds."

"I like how imaginative your room is," Connie answered. "But this isn't what I came to show you." She looked up taken a deep breath.

"Room: Oct 22!"

Steven watched as the room changed from a palace to a familiar setting. A very sentimental one. The king-size bed, the white walls with a flat-screen embedded in the northern border, the dresser and mirror on the east wall and the door to the bathroom on the west wall, and the ceiling mirror looking back above the bed.

"Is...Is this our hotel room from Empire City?" Steven asked as he sat in the bed. "This feels like the same bed." 

"Do you like it?" She smirked gently. " I know, we could have just gone tomorrow, no problem...But, I wanted to bring the memory to you. Since you just returned from traveling." Her smirk relaxed to smile, a shy one. " So...Did I impress you?"

Steven could only nod. "Did she impress me? She asks." He joked. A wickedly caring grin on his face, " Yes. Of course, you did; how couldn't I be impressed by this, by you…What's this about, Heartberry?

"It's simple." She walked up to Steven, straddling his lap, "My gift to you is the recreation of that night, that first time we gave each other our everything; it took a while... Been working on this reality since you left."

"A whole month?" He inquired with his eyes wide open as she nodded. "You took a whole month to recreate our first time?" He chuckled as he looked at her, drinking her image in. The way his turtle neck fit her, the way the light of the moon gave her a near ethereal glow, the carnal and passionate aura that radiated from her, just like last year.

Just more. 

"I'm your little '  _ Try-hard _ .' Remember?" She pushed him down onto his back, looking down at him with a loving and libidinous smile as she felt him palming her seat. "So, of course, I'm gonna try hard to give you the best anniversary ever.." She admitted as she bit under his chin, caressing his temple as she did. "To show you how thankful I am for this year."

Steven sighed at the feel of her manipulations, squirming under her a bit. "Now, well, I'd be remiss...  _ Hhmmm~mmmm _ .. " He paused as to bask at the sound of her melodious giggle as nipped along his ear. " If I didn't meet you, half-way."

"Oh, you're definitely past  _ 'half-way _ .' Not really hiding your ' _ pride' _ now are you, Mister." She teased as she pressed herself a bit more on him holding him close.

"Not trying to." He gave her a devilish smirk before turning over suddenly, positioning her under him, and him between her knees. He looked at her bit lip smile, her raven hair backdrop, the turtleneck that rode up to half her torso—his palms on her boy-short covered hips.

"You're quite  _ proud _ , indeed." Connie arched her left brow.

"Of you." He started, tracing her lip with his thumb, dipping down to kiss her tenderly, "and I'm  _ -chu- _ gonna show  _ -chu- _ you, exactly  _ -chu- _ how proud.  _ -CHU _ !- It'll take the whole night, though."

"Show me." Connie implored, "You can start by doing that classic and beloved song and dance..and  **_sink them in_ ** ." she laughed before moaning as the telling  _ 'shing ' _ of his teeth transforming, and the feeling of his fangs squeezing down her collarbone as his hands affectionately traversed her torso. She held him close by the back for his head and shoulder blades as she gave him more of her neck to please. Her knees, clutching his side. 

He took a moment to look at her as she did him. They exchanged no words, just a glance and a peck of their lips that soon developed the heartful nips, upon places other than their lips. Each field with the feeling of being missed and missing 'this' as they began their night of loving, carnal, and prideful anniversary bliss.


End file.
